Confessions of a Love Struck Ninja
by Don'tletmadnesswin321
Summary: Sasuke is trying to guess who Naruto is in love with. One-Shot.


Confessions of a Love Struck Ninja

Naruto Uzamaki walked through the town of Konoha with one though on his mind. Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was Naruto's best friend and crush. Naruto sighed and kicked a stray rock. "God I'm like a love sick puppy, he probably likes some girl and even if was into men he would never like me. I'm just the out casted boy no one likes.." "And who would be the one you are love sick for?" Naruto froze. That smooth, deep voice was one he knew well. "Oh hey Sasuke!" Naruto turned around and faked a smile. "Dobe, who is it you were referring to just now?" Sasuke asked him blonde friend. "Oh no one it's nothing, just forget about it." '_Please just drop it...'_ Naruto said, praying he won't have to tell Sasuke he was the one Naruto was moping about. "Naruto your feelings towards someone are not something I will just let drop, we are friends and I want to help." Sasuke pushed. Truthfully Sasuke had been in love with Naruto since he met the blue eyed boy. Yes, knowing that Naruto was in love with someone else was heart breaking, but the most important thing was that he would be happy. "How about you guess who it is and I will tell you if it is them or not. Deal?" Naruto smirked and Sasuke's heart fluttered. "Deal. Now I heard you say him so I would have to guess it is a guy who you like, correct?" Sasuke asked. If it was a guy Naruto liked then maybe Sasuke had a higher chance. Right? "Yup. I like a guy." Naruto laid down in the shade of a tree and Sasuke sat with him. "Do I know him?" the raven asked. Naruto giggled making Sasuke's stomach do flips. "You know him quite well actually." Naruto smiled up at the only person he ever fell in love with. Yeah he had pretended to like Sakura, but that was only because he didn't want people knowing he wasn't into girls, plus it was a good cover up so no one knew he really had a crush on Sasuke. No a days, he didn't care what people thought about his sexuality, so he let the whole charade down and told Sakura the truth. Currently her, Gaara, and Hinata were the only ones who knew he liked the Uchiha. "OK then. Is it Gaara?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shook his head. "Kiba?" The blonde answered no. "Hmm, Is it Shino?" Sasuke asked. "God no. Shino is a good friend but kissing him would be just plain weird. I mean the bugs and all." Naruto shivered. Sasuke chuckled. "OK well is it Lee?" Naruto looked absolutely baffled. "Sasuke are you for real?" The raven haired teen laughed. "I'll take that as a no. What about Neiji?" Naruto shook his head no. "Is it Choji or Shikamaru?" "Nope." "Kankuro?" Naruto replied no. "Kakashi or Iruka?" "No! They're teachers!" Naruto exclaimed. "Just checking Dobe. Well I'm out of guesses." Sasuke replied. "No you aren't! You can't be! Sasuke Uchiha doesn't give up that easily." Naruto said. "I have one more guess." Sasuke replied looking away. If his last guess was wrong then he didn't want to look the blonde in the eyes. "Well what is it?" Sasuke took a deep breath. "Do you like me?" For a whole minute everything was silent. Naruto sat up. "No," Sasuke flinched. He knew it, Naruto would never love him. They were just to good of friends- "I am helplessly in love with you Sasuke Uchiha. I don't just like you, I love you." The Uchiha's eyes widened and he turned to face Naruto. "You- You do?" Sasuke felt his heart rate increasing, his hopes rising- "Yeah. I'm sorry if that creeps you out. I didn't want to say anything but I promised I would tell you if you got it right." Naruto stood up and so did Sasuke. "I get it if you don't want to talk to me anymore." For once, Naruto's voice sounded strained. Sasuke was shaking his head, and he begun to laugh. Naruto looked at his friend. Once Sasuke stopped laughing he spoke. "You Dobe, why would I ever do that?" Naruto shrugged and started to fidget as Sasuke walked towards him, leaving only two inches between them. "Naruto I love you too." Sasuke whispered, and with that Naruto left no hesitation to do the one thing he always dreamed of doing. Finally getting the chance to kiss Sasuke. The taller boy instantly kissed back, his arms going around the blonde's waist. Naruto smiled, his nerves sending sparks to every part of his body. When they broke Sasuke smiled and looked into Naruto's eyes. They were the most beautiful light blue Sasuke had ever seen. "I love you Dobe." Sasuke replied. "I love you too Teme." Naruto kissed him again. "Sasuke!" Sakura came running up. "Yes Sakura?" Sasuke asked letting go of Naruto reluctantly. "Well I was wondering if you want to go on a date with me?" The girl asked nervously. "Sorry Sakura but the only one I'll be taking on dates is my boyfriend." Sasuke replied. "Boyfriend?! Who is it?!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke smiled at Naruto and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "Naruto Uzumaki." Sakura opened her mouth and closed it repeatedly. "B-b-but, Naruto is just an idiot! You don't even like him!" Actually Naruto is a very bright kid." Iruka said sneaking up on the pinkette. "and if Sasuke didn't like Naruto I don't think he would have kissed him. Am I correct?" Gaara replied. Naruto giggled and nodded. "B-b-b-b-but..." Come on Sakura leave the two lovers be." Iruka said giving the two teens a thumbs up while him and Gaara dragged the stunned girl away. "Well she took that better than I thought she would." Naruto replied. Sasuke Nodded. "Hey Naruto, wanna go get some Ramen?" "You bet!" The blonde dragged his boyfriend away. Up in the trees, Shikamaru smiled. _'Good luck... Sasuke and Naruto.'_


End file.
